The general operation of vacuum cleaners is known. A vacuum cleaner has a suction mechanism, which sucks in the air. The suction mechanism is connected to a suction pipe via a hose. The suction pipe is connected to a suction head, which has a construction suitable for the intended use.
When flat surfaces are being cleaned, active, electronic suction heads are used in addition to passive nozzles. These have electrically powered brushes, which, cooperating with the suction, improve the cleaning effect of the vacuum cleaner.
In addition, the user needs to be able to handle the vacuum cleaner easily. Thus, it is desirable for the vacuum cleaner to be placed in a parking position or stowed compactly when not being used. To this end, provision can be made for connecting the components such as a suction mechanism, a hose and/or a suction nozzle in a specific arrangement.
Releasing these connections or locks can prove inconvenient, however, as they often jam or require substantial effort to separate the components. Similar considerations apply, for example, to locks that lock the connection nozzle for the hose in a certain position.